


tidal waves

by rosegoldmarble



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: All Taiyang wants is for him to stay. Qrow thinks all Taiyang wants is for him to leave.---Set during the Vol. 3 finale, minutes after Qrow talks to Ruby in her bedroom.





	tidal waves

Hearing footsteps, Tai looks up to see Qrow walking into the kitchen, taking a swig from his flask.

"You done?" Tai asks offhandedly, busying himself with searching for Ruby's favorite mug.

"Hm?"

"Are you done talking to Ruby?" Tai elaborates. _There it is._ Yang had made the mug for Ruby when she was eight in pottery class. It's bright red and covered with sloppy drawings of birds.

"Oh, yep," Qrow says, leaning up against the wall. He still hasn't put his flask away.

Tai has the urge to clench his fists but resists, instead opting to ask Qrow another question. "I'm about to make Ruby some tea, you want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. Not thirsty." Tai sees him fidget with his flask again, before taking another sip.

" _Really?_ " Tai says, setting down the mug with a little more force than necessary. "Not thirsty?"

Qrow sighs. "You know what I mean." 

" _Enlighten me,"_ Tai retorts, and it sounds like a challenge. 

Qrow's voice takes on a more exasperated tone as he meets Tai's gaze. "You're pissed about me wanting to talk to Ruby alone, is that it?" 

"I'm not pissed, Qrow."

Qrow folds his arms and shifts so he's not leaning against the wall anymore. "Don't lie to me."

"' _Don't lie to me?_ '" Tai repeats, taking a few steps forward. "Oh, come on, you've _never_ even told me the full story of what's going on, and you accuse _me_ of lying?" 

There's a few moments of silence. Qrow stares at him, unblinking. "So... that's what you're angry about?" he asks, sounding subdued.

"No, Qrow. I'm not angry." Exhausted, he scrubs his hands over his face.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not angry, damn it. _I'm scared_." 

Silence hangs over them. Somehow, Tai finds it reminiscent of when he saw Qrow again for the first time after Raven left. They had sat on opposite sides of the couch, saying nothing. 

Qrow feels even further away now.

"You don't have to be scared, Tai," Qrow says slowly, carefully. "You're safe. Yang and Ruby are safe."

Tai lets out an involuntary growl of frustration, walking forward so he's only a couple steps away from his former teammate. "That's not what I meant, Qrow!"

"Then what do you mean?!" Qrow exclaims, throwing up his hands. "Why won't you just _tell me_?"

" _Why won't you just tell_ me _?_ " Tai counters. 

Qrow's hand closes around his flask, unscrewing the cap. Tai yanks it from him, and since the sink is within arm's reach, pours the rest of its contents down the drain.

" _Hey!_ What the _hell_ -"

"Oh, shut up, I'm just doing you a favor," Tai interrupts bitingly. "I don't want you walking blind drunk wherever you're going."

Qrow's brow furrows as he takes the empty flask from him. "You just want me gone, don't you? Well, _luckily_ for you, this bad luck charm was already about to leave anyw-"

Tai cuts him off by lunging forward and hugging him. They both stumble back a step, Qrow's back hitting the wall. Tai hears the sound of the flask clattering to the ground as he curls himself around Qrow even tighter, daring to bury his face into his shoulder.

"I'm not just scared," Tai mumbles. "I'm scared for _you_." One second passes. Then two.  _Shit._ He should let go. Qrow isn't hugging him back. Of course he isn't, why would he? He's just encroaching on his personal space. Guilt and embarrassment washing over him, mind racing with what he should say to explain himself, Tai lets go, pulling his arms away-

Qrow stops him, wrapping one tentative arm around him. Then two. Tai allows himself to be pulled back into the embrace. When Qrow squeezes him tighter, Tai is jolted out of his shock and hugs him back. 

It's jarring just how... _natural_ it feels being this close to him. Tai pulls him even closer so that they're flush together. He can feel his heartbeat. When Qrow's cool hand hesitantly cradles the back of his neck, Tai instinctively presses the side of his face to Qrow's. He can feel Qrow huff a laugh, like it's been surprised out of him. 

Tai doesn't know how long they both stand there, but they both eventually step back. Tai looks up and meets his eyes. 

"You know-" Qrow has to pause to clear his throat. "You know," he says, starting over, "if you wanted me up against the wall so badly you could have just asked." 

Tai barks a laugh, swiping at his eyes. "You're not my type," he returns easily.

"Whatever you say, Tai Dye." 

Tai smiles weakly. "I hate it when you call me that," he says, like it hasn't been literally eighteen years since he's called him that.

"Um. So..." Qrow says, so tentatively and hopefully that Tai feels like he's being bowled over with a surge of affection. "You don't want me to leave." 

"Nope." He pauses, then adds: "I never have."

"The only reason I haven't been around is because of my semblance," Qrow blurts. "I've been scared something bad might happen."

"Qrow-"

"Like, what if me being here ends up with your furniture getting broken? I can't afford to be in debt to you, I already owe people way too much money." 

Tai laughs, because even when admitting something serious, something they should have discussed years ago, Qrow would always be Qrow. 

"I think I'd be okay with a piece of furniture breaking, a lot of it is ancient." 

Qrow bites his lip, looking down. Then, he steps forward, meeting Tai's eye and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me, Tai. I'll be back as soon as I can. That is-," he falters, suddenly looking awkward and unsure. "-if you want me to." 

"Yeah," Tai manages, before reaching up and covering the back of Qrow's hand with his own. Qrow blinks, and their hands both shift so they are about to fully hold hands-

"Oh!" Tai exclaimed in realization, jerking away. Qrow started. "Sorry," the blond man said sheepishly. "I forgot the tea. I promised Ruby some tea ages ago." 

The side of Qrow's mouth quirked. "Just explain you had to hug me, for a really long time-" 

Tai shoves him lightly as he passes him to get the kettle. "You sure you don't want some tea?" 

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay then, one jasmine tea coming up." 

Qrow's eyes widen, eyebrows flying into his bangs. "You remember?"

"Of course, you used to drink that every morning. The smell drove me crazy."

"Well, _you_ used to drink milk with ice cubes at every meal!"

"That's not that weird, birdbrain."

Qrow pointed a scandalized finger at him. "Yes it is, _Bow Tai_ , it's _freakish_."

"We will discuss this very serious matter later. _After_ we get Ruby some tea."

Qrow is already filling up the kettle. 

\---

Tai comes back downstairs with the tea tray from Ruby's room a few minutes later to see Qrow sitting on the couch, toying with his empty flask. 

"Hey, uh- sorry. About the..." He motions awkwardly towards it.

Qrow smiles slightly. "It's alright. I know you were just really frustrated and wanted me up against the wall, so-"

Setting the tray down the coffee table, Tai sits down on the cushion next to him, rolling his eyes. "Wasn't funny the first time, Qrow." 

"I'm hilarious."

Tai shoves him. Qrow lays down on the couch, head plopping down on Tai's leg, like it was something he did all the time. Tai has to fight a grin as he reaches over to mess up his hair.

"Hey!" Qrow squawks, trying in vain to bat away his hands. " _How dare you._ I am a dignified, _revered_ huntsman-"

"You need to drink your tea, it's getting cold," Tai says, reaching over to grab his cup, and then offering it to him.

Qrow, in all his ruffled hair glory, heaves himself into a sitting position and accepts the tea. "I'm sorry that I haven't told you everything about, well, everything. But I'm only doing it to protect you."

"I know," Tai answers softly. 

Qrow takes a sip, then swears under his breath. "It's getting dark. I needed to leave today."

"You should stay the night."

Qrow looks at him for a while, then- "Thanks, Tai."

\---

When dawn breaks, Tai finds Qrow near the window, staring down at something in his hands. It looks like-

"Is that Ozpin's?" he asks quietly.

Qrow looks up at him. Tai hasn't seen him this early in the morning since they were roommates at Beacon. It feels like a whole new world. 

"Yes," Qrow says finally, like he's making some big decision to just confide that little piece of information in him. Tai remembers him admitting last evening about just wanting to protect him, and his heart twists. 

"Hey," Tai says, "make sure you're here at least by the Winter Festival, alright?" 

Qrow nods. 

"You have a place here, you know? And-" he clears his throat. "If you didn't already know this, I don't blame you. For anything. None of it was your fault."

Qrow looks absolutely stunned.  _Idiot_. 

Tai blinks when Qrow suddenly disappears. Shock turns to incredulity as he's suddenly rushed by a small black bird. "Hey!" He yelps, as the crow settles into hair. "I am _not_ a nest!"

It caws, then flies off his head to a few inches in front of Tai's face. In a flash, Qrow reappears, throwing his arms gently around him. "See ya, Tai Dye."

Tai would be criticizing him on lack of originality, but was too busy praying Qrow would come back in one piece. 

-

end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this fic has been a long time in the making. Please drop a kudo and/or a like if you enjoyed it, means a lot. <3  
> comments always encourage me to write more!  
> (Also, anyone realize that in the title, 'tidal'... 'TAI-dal'. HA! Okay, dad joke over.)


End file.
